I Turn To You
by Sakura88
Summary: Yo all! This is my beyblade fanfic. Rating for minor swearing. Ray/Mariah. Mariah runs away from the school after an incident, and crashes into Ray, and the rest you gotta read! Hope you ppl like it! R+R plz! Arigato! Songfic coming soon.**Final Reviews**
1. Part 1

Me: Yay! My first songfic! Bring out the confetti!! *starts dancing* ^O^

Ray: Songfic? SONGFIC?? You call this a song fic?

Me: Ray! You know what? You're mean! I should have paired you up with *mutters* -_-;

Ray: What are you saying?

Me: Nothing! Nothing!! ^-^;

Mariah: *Walks into the room* Ray! Don't be mean to the authoress!

Me: Yea! Listen to Mariah, Ray!!

Ray: Of course! I'll listen to Mariah, but not to you!!

Mariah: *blushes*

Me: *Grumbles* Anyways, on with the fic! This story takes place in Japan and the Bladebreakers and Mariah are 14. This is songfic is going to be a two or three parter cuz if I kept on typing away, it would be a LONG songfic lol. Currently six pages. Enjoy!

*Snooperz the dog runs and fetches a stick its owner throws with the disclaimer on a mini cape showing that, "Sakura88 doesn't own beyblades, or the song by Christina Aguilera, or New England Clam Chowder but she does own the Dark Vipers and their bitbeasts. If she did own the clam chowder, she'll be rich enough to own beyblades."

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

~Lyrics~

Quote: "It's time to show you how to dance with the Driger!" - Ray when he battles Kai on the lake.

**I Turn To You**

_______

The sky was gray, and it rained as if it knew how Mariah felt at the moment. Mariah's shoes slapped upon the hard pavement. She didn't care where she was running. She just wanted to get away...

*Flashback*

The bell had ringed to signal the end of the day. Everyone began packing his or her backpacks to leave and chill out on the long weekend. Mariah was happy since she could go bowling with her boyfriend, Josh that weekend. As she walked down the school steps, she heard a noise at the back of the school. She crept slowly to see what was going on. What she thought would never happen in her relationship did. Mariah's rival, Kristy Saunders and Josh Pickford were making out, and Josh didn't know that anyone saw until he saw pink hair behind the corner of the school as Mariah ran. 

'How could he have chosen that _bitch_ over me? She's too much of a flirt and he should know that she'll drop him like a hot cake a week later. I thought that it would never happen to me, but it just did.' she thought in anger, followed by tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran. The rain started coming down.

*End Flashback*

Her white and pink top was starting to be see-through (AN: Everyone knows what happens when you get wet and you're wearing a white shirt...) She passed Jo Shin Street and ran on to Wu Fong. Not looking where she was going, she ran into someone and they were both knocked down. 

~*~ 

When I'm lost in the rain,

In your eyes I know I'll find the light

To light my way.

And when I'm scared,

And losing ground,

When my world is going crazy,

You can turn it all around.

And when I'm down you're there

- pushing me to the top.

You're always there,

giving me all you've got.

 ~*~

"I'm sorry." Mariah said without looking at whom she crashed into.

"It's ok Mariah."

She looks up to see the face of her best 'guy' friend, Ray Kon. He was in his usual clothing with a white coat; the white robes with the ying-yang symbol and his red bandana with the same symbol upon it. In his hands was a grocery bag that was half full because the other half was scattered on the floor, and his black umbrella.

"Here, let me help you pick them up." Mariah begins crouching down and starts gathering the cans together, trying to hide her tear-streaked face. Ray also begins to pick up his carrots and celery. Both their hands brushed passed each other as they both went for the New England Clam Chowder (AN: Dun ask, I was having some for lunch. -.-') and they both blushed. 

"Well, I better go." She gets up with her face looking at the ground and starts leaving but Ray stopped her in mid-step.

"Do you want to go to my place for supper? Mom's making this huge dinner tonight and I was hoping if you would join us."

Without giving it a thought, she said, "Sure Ray. I would love to." They both began to walk towards Ray's house. It was just a block away from the mini super market. On the way there, Mariah started sneezing and shivering due to her wet clothes and Ray, being concerned, asked if she was all right. She nodded, and sneezed again.

"Here, take my coat. You're going to catch a cold if you don't wear something to warm you up." She nodded in thanks and she put it on, shivering a little. The rain continued pouring down as they walked on in silence.

~*~

For a shield from the storm,

For a friend, for a love

to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you.

For the strength to be strong,

For the will to carry on

For everything you do,

For everything that's true

I turn to you.

~*~

"Mom! I'm home and Mariah's here over for dinner!!" Ray yelled out when he opened the door to his house. 

Mrs. Kon, with her oven mitts on came out. Her silky, black hair was in a loose bun, with strands of hair coming loose on the sides. She was wearing an apron that had the words, 'Home Sweet Home.'

"Mariah! How nice to see you again! How are your parents?" Mrs. Kon asked.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Kon! They are doing really well, thanks." Mariah answered politely.

"How's school? Everything going well?"

Mariah was quiet for a minute before answering, "It's ok. Everything's fine I guess..." Everyone was silent for about 3 minutes.

"Hey! The rain's stopped. Mariah, how about we go to Victoria Park? We haven't been there in a while." Ray said, breaking the silence.

"Sure."

"Mom, you know where we'll both be."

"Alright hon. Just be home at 7 pm because we're having supper."

"Ok. Let's go Mariah." Taking her hand, Ray took her out to the living room to get some coats, and then left.

~*~

When I lose the will to win,

I just reach for you and

I can reach the sky again.

I can do anything

'Cause your love is so amazing,

'Cause your love inspires me.

(Yes it does)

And when I need a friend,

You're always on my side

Giving me faith

that gets me through the night.

~*~

The rain left everything all sparkling when the sunlight striked at them. Mariah and Ray were walking along the path of the park, admiring the birds and the trees and smelling in the 'rainy' smell. While doing all that, they were stealing glances at each other and blushing when one caught the eye of the looker. 

"I'll be right back ok Mariah? I just need to get something really quick." Ray asked as something caught his eye in the as they passed the fields of pink flowers. (A.N.: Sounds corny huh? -_-;)

"Alright Ray. Just hurry back."

Ray nodded and went towards the field. For a few minutes, it was quiet with some birds chirping in the distance. Mariah found a bench and sat down to wait for Ray. Suddenly, a flock of birds flew out of a group of trees. Her heart jumped a few beats and she pulled Ray's coat closer around her. 'Please hurry back Ray...' Mariah thought to herself.

Hearing some leaves rustle beyond some trees, she stood straight up in reflex only to have a knife at her neck. She did what came to her mind first. She screamed out, "HELP RAY!!!!!!!!!"

*------

Ray was picking some pink flowers for Mariah (A.N.: A lil' OOC for him I think...), when he heard Mariah's scream for help.

"Mariah!!" He dropped the flowers, and ran towards where Mariah had a knife at her throat. "I'm coming Mariah!!"

*------

"Give me your bit-beast from your beyblade or else say goodbye to your life!" The masked teenage boy said to Mariah, holding the knife. The boy's voice sounded very familiar... as if she heard that voice every day. Mariah was getting ready to take out her blade slowly when Ray ran out of nowhere and kicked the guy away from Mariah. The thief fell to the ground, but then slowly stood up with his knife ready and charged at Ray. Mariah screamed out, "WATCH OUT RAY!" and Ray dodged the knife stab just in time. Ray turned around and focused his kick at the hand that held the knife. He kicked hard, and sure enough, the knife flew three feet away from the boy as he flew backwards from the pressure that hit him.

"You'll pay for that." The boy growled as he stood up holding his injured hand. He glared at Ray through his mask as if he had laser eyes and if he stared at something too long, he would destroy it. Just then, Mariah remembered where she heard the voice.

*Flashback*

"Hey Mariah, do you want to go bowling with me and my friends on Saturday, since it's a long weekend and everything?"

"Sure Josh..."

_Josh...josh...josh._

*End Flashback*

"Josh? Is that you?" Mariah cried out.

"Took you long enough to find out who I am!" Josh ripped his mask off. His dirty blonde hair was crumpled in a mess and his mouth was a sneer. "I bet you didn't know that I was using you all along! You were so naive at the time that it was easy to manipulate your mind!! All I had to do was to take your bit-beast and give it to Voltaire so he could take over the world with his bit-beast army!!" He laughed evilly.

"What?!?! You used Mariah just to help Kai's grandfather? How low can you go?" Ray said angrily.

"Low enough to kill you!" Josh took out another knife, and charged at Ray. The blade made a mark on Ray's right hand, and the mark started to bleed. Ray clutched his hand tightly.

"Ray!! Are you alright?" Mariah ran over to him.

"I'm ok. Go run and get help."

"No! I'm staying with you!"

"No Mariah! Just go! I don't want you to get hurt! Get help!!"

"Be careful Ray." She kissed him on the cheek and ran.

"That was so disgusting that it makes me want to hurl!" Josh made a face and got into the dragon stance. His hands were in front of his body facing each other. One was above the other. They looked as if he was holding something in one hand while guarding it with the other. The feet were spread out, with one foot slightly forward. "You're going to lose your life and your bit-beast to me now punk!"

"I don't think so!" Ray got into the tiger stance. One hand was almost beside his head; his other hand extended outwards. His hands were like claws ready to strike its prey. The feet too, were spread apart with one foot forward. They both charged at each other with tremendous force, and Josh was the first one to attack. He raised his left foot in the air and did a front kick at Ray's stomach. Ray fell to the ground as he flew backwards. Josh ran towards him and kicked him continuously while punching him when he tried to get up. Finally, Ray blocked one of the punches, and shot out his leg at Josh's face, allowing him to get out of the way. Josh took a step back from the blow and that was all Ray needed. He attacked with fierce force, jabbing Josh with a shower of punches, and with a roundhouse kick to the head, Josh fell to the ground. Ray took this opportunity to kick him again and again, and the fight raged on.

~*~

For a shield from the storm,

For a friend, for a love

to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you.

For the strength to be strong,

For the will to carry on

For everything you do,

for everything that's true

I turn to you.

~*~

____________

Me: Well, part one of my songfic. Still typing away on the next part because it's on paper.

Ray and Mariah: When you're reviewing, answer this: Should she continue the song fic? 

Me: Click da lil' lavender (is it even lavender? O.o) button! You know you want to! Well, laterz!


	2. Part 2

Me: Well, I'm back with the next instalment of the song fic. Here's my repl--

Ray: Took you long enough.

Mariah: Um… Ray… she posted the story up on Thursday? Today's Saturday so it's only two days.

Ray: O.O Ohh… heh. Continue talking then.

Me: Before I was rudely interrupted by Ray *glares at him* I was saying here are my replies to the reviews.

Kawaii-kirei—Thanks for the review. I'm glad the song fits in with the fic! :) Don't worry, Josh is going to be in trouble with Ray… *evil smirk*

Gurl—Thanks for reviewing and it's called a song fic because there's a song in the fic. Hope you understand!

Galux Kitty— O.O Noo!! Keep Gary away!! I have the next part right here! Hope you like it!!

Linky— Errrm… Well… I'm glad you like Josh. I could make him look like he's winning but he isn't near the end if you like. 

Now, on wit da ficcie!!

Mariah: Sakura88 doesn't own anything but her ocs and their bitbeasts.

I Turn To You Pt. 2 

_________________

The last words Mariah heard from Ray before she ran off for help played in her mind endlessly. It was as if someone stuck a tape recorder that recorded that message and the tape got stuck at that point so it repeated itself over and over. Helping Ray was the main priority. She ran into the Sushi Bar on Sau Ton Street and called the Bladebreakers' team members. First, she speed-dialled Tyson's phone number because he was the one who was always there when anyone needed help. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Tyson? It's Mariah calling."

"What's up Mariah?"

"Well, it's Ray. He's currently fighting against my ex-boyfriend, Josh, and I was kinda wondering if you could help him.

"Of course! I'll always help a friend in need, and I can't wait to give your lil' ex-boyfriend a lesson he won't forget!"

"Great! Bring your beyblade and I'll meet you at the Sushi Bar on Sau Ton Street ok? I'll check with the rest of the team to see if they'll come too."

"Ok then! See ya in a few!"

"Bye!"

Mariah pressed the 'end' button and called the rest of the members. She then called Max.

"Hello? Mizuhara residence." A man's voice came from the phone.

"Hello Mr. Mizuhara? It's Mariah calling. Is Max there?"

"Yes he is. Can you hold on a minute Mariah?"

"Sure."

She then heard Max's dad calling him to the phone and there were some muffled noises.

"Hello?"

"Max? Hey! It's Mariah. I was just wondering if you could meet Tyson, me and the rest of the team at the Sushi Bar in about 10 minutes?"

"Sure why not. Is anything wrong?"

"Yes there is. It's a long story but I'll tell you at the Sushi Bar at Sau Ton Street. Also bring your beyblade!"

"Alright. See ya then!"

"Ok. Bye!"

After the pressed 'end' she called Kenny otherwise known as 'Chief.' As the second ring rung, a voice mail system picked up.

"Hi! You have reached Kenny at 376- 5042. If you are calling to ask me to help you with your beyblade, press 1. If you are a friend of one of the Bladebreakers, press 2. If you are Tyson, I will NOT buy you another ice cream cone! You almost bought all the flavours the shop had and it cost me twenty-five dollars just to pay for it! If you're Max, Tyson, Ray or Kai, press 3. If you want the following options to be repeated again, press 4." Mariah chuckled at the ice cream part and pressed 2 and the messaged continued.

"Please state who you're friends with and state your name."

"I'm friends with the whole team but it's mostly Ray. Also, it's Mariah calling."

With that, someone picked up the phone. "Hello Mariah. Kenny here. I was checking if the messaging system worked. So what's going on?

"Hey Kenny. I was wondering if you would meet me, Tyson, and Max at the Sushi Bar at Sau Ton Street in 10 minutes or so."

"I don't know. What about Ray and Kai? Are they going too?"

"I have to call Kai, and Ray's currently fighting Josh."

"What?! Why?"

"It's kind of a long story so I'll tell you guys there."

"Ok, but I'll be about 5 minutes late. Dizzi and I have some new info on some new bitbeasts and I'm currently reading it."

"Sure. But finish reading soon! Ray might be hurt."

"I'm sure he's fine. See you in about 15 minutes!"

"K. Bye!"

Mariah ended the phone call and searched for Kai's phone number in her address book on her cell phone. She was hesitant at first but she speed dialled Kai's phone number as she did with Tyson, Max, and Kenny. While his grandfather was spending time in jail, Kai went to live with his great aunt. But Voltaire escaped a month later and set up his headquarters in a remote location. Four rings had ringed and no one picked up. She was about to hang up on the fifth ring when someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is Kai there?"

"Yea, this is Kai. Who is this?"

"It's Mariah."

"What do you want?" There was a tinge of coldness in his voice.

"Well, SORRY for calling you! I thought that you would be kind enough to help a friend in need!" Mariah said angrily.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Say what you want to say and leave me alone."

"I'll make it snappy then! Wouldn't want to mess up your schedule! Ray's in trouble and I would like you to meet the Bladebreakers and me at the Sushi Bar on Sau Ton. Bring your beyblade along. If you think you're too cool to help a friend, don't come." By now, Mariah was sure that Kai wouldn't come.

"Whatever. I'll be there." With that, there was a 'click' and the line disconnected. Mariah was surprised that he would come. She ended her call and waited for them to arrive. 

She looked at her watch. It was quarter to seven! She flipped open her cell once more and called Mrs. Kon. She must be worried about them! When Mrs. Kon picked up, Mariah lied that she and Ray met up with some friends and they were having coffee with them so they would be two and a half hours late. Mrs. Kon said it was all right but to be careful out there. She would also call her mom to say that she would be home late. Mariah said ok, thanks, and closed her cell phone. A few minutes later, Tyson ran into the restaurant and he almost crashed into some of the customers. He saw Mariah's pink hair at one of the tables at the far end, and he half ran, and half walked over. By the time he reached there, he was gasping for air. "Am... I... late?" Tyson asked while gulping down air that his lungs desperately needed.

"No Tyson. In fact, you're the first one here!"

"Yes! Now Max has to pay for my ice cream once this is over!" He laughed happily, while Mariah sweatdropped at the comment. His blue, red, and white cap hid most of Tyson's blackish-blue hair today with his bangs out. His yellow shirt had the words, 'Let it Rip!' in bold red letters that was half hidden by his red and white coat. His blue shorts were down to his knees and he wore red and white shoes with stunning white socks.

"Wonder where Max is." Tyson said.

As if on cue, Max strode in. He was wearing a green t-shirt with orange overalls that went down to his green shoes. His yellow hair was sticking out all over the place. When he saw Tyson and Mariah, he ran up to them and gave them a crushing bear hug.

"Hey you guys! How's it going?" he asked enthusiastically.

"We're fine and Max would you mind letting go now? I'm being squished!" Mariah asked politely.

Max let go and smiled sheepishly with his hand behind is head. "Sorry!"

"It's ok, and you got to pay up man! I got here before you so you gotta pay for my ice cream!"

Max shrugged and smiled. "All right Tyson. You won the bet fair and square. I thought he wouldn't beat me!" Max said to Mariah

"Well, if it's either food or beyblading, he'll surly beat you to it Max!" Mariah and max laughed while Tyson's face began to turn red with embarrassment.

"Are we just here to laugh and tell jokes or are we supposed to be helping Ray?" Mariah, Max, and Tyson looked to the right and saw Kai leaning against a wall with his hands crossed and eyes closed. (A.N.: Does he always have to lean against something?) He was wearing a black muscle shirt with his long white scarf that flowed to his knees. His baggy blue khakis covered most of his black and red sneakers. Four blue streaks were on his face.

"Well, well! If it isn't Sourpuss. How are you?" Tyson asked sarcastically.

"Just fine Pig. You?" Kai sarcastically shot back.

"PIG? Why I oughta..." Max held Tyson back from trying to strangle Kai who was smirking.

"You said you would tell us what happened to Ray." Kai said. "So spill the beans."

"Wait! Don't start! I'm coming!" Chief yelled out loud causing everyone including Mariah and gang to look up to see who broke the quietness. Kenny had his spectacles on his head and a white shirt on with a snappy green tie. His shorts were the same shade of green as his tie. His shoes were green also. He held a laptop in his hand that had his bitbeast Dizzera (A.N.: Hope that's spelled right!) or Dizzi for short inside. She mysteriously got into Kenny's laptop during a lightning storm. She may be a bitbeast but she helped the Bladebreakers in all of the battles during the tournaments.

"Sorry I'm late. Now you can tell us what happened." Kenny said opening his laptop on the table so Dizzi could hear.

Mariah nodded and began to tell what happened. She included all the details up to the point where she left Ray and ran for help. When she told them about going to the park, Tyson smiled and pointed at Mariah. "You! I knew you like Ray since the Asian tournament!" Mariah blushed at the remark and Tyson laughed.

"Shut up Tyson. We don't have time for your smart remarks. I say we go to the park, kick Josh's ass and make him tell us where my grandfather now hides." Kai said without opening his yes.

"I agree with Kai. You can tease Mariah **and** Ray after the whole thing's over." Max said seriously.

"Alright then! Let's go y'all!" Tyson stood up and headed for the door. "Come on you guys! Ray needs our help!" Everyone ran after him.

'Hold on Ray... help's coming.' Mariah silently said to herself as she and the group ran towards Victoria Park.

~*~

For the arms to be my shelter

through all the rain,

For truth that will never change,

For someone to lean on,

For a heart I can rely on through anything,

For that one who I can run to...

~*~

The fight didn't look so good. Ray was slumped back against a tree while Josh and his four other team-mates surrounded him with evil sneers and smirks plastered on their faces. He had many scratches and cuts on his face and arms. Many of his injuries were bleeding. His white robes were torn and dirty from the dirt infested ground and the chlorophyll from the grass.

"Give up your girlfriend's bitbeast Ray. You'll never beat the all powerful Dark Vipers." Josh said. "So just hand over her bitbeast and we'll spar your measly life and your pathetic bitbeast!" A brunette named Melissa Connors added.

"I'd rather die than give her bitbeast to you assholes!" Ray retorted weakly and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Then I guess we'll have to kill you then for her bitbeast and yours!" Kristy replied maliciously and stepped forward with a butcher knife in her hands. She was about to strike when two beyblades shot out of the air and hit her hand. She cried out in pain and dropped the knife. The beyblades were blue and grey, and they were still spinning between Ray and the Dark Vipers.

"Who launched those beyblades?" Josh yelled out in anger that his girlfriend was hurt.

"Do you really want to know who did it?" A voice came from the shadows. It was medium pitched with a tiny bit of hatred in its voice. 

"We wouldn't want you guys to go crying to Voltaire would we?" A second voice was heard and it was cold and emotionless.

"I dare you to show yourselves!" Josh didn't' care if he got in trouble with Voltaire anymore. He just wanted to get revenge and more power from all the bitbeasts he captured.

"Tsk, tsk. What little patience you have. If we must show ourselves then, we will." 

The first one to come out of the shadows and into the remaining hour of sunlight was Kai. He had a smug smile on his face. Second, it was Tyson who appeared from behind one of the birch trees. His white launcher with a blue dragonhead was extended outwards in his hands. Max and Chief came out of their hiding places, which, was behind some bushes. Mariah leapt down from the branches off the birch tree and landed on her feet in a crouching position. She sighted Ray near the trunk of a spruce tree.

"Ray!" She sprinted towards him. Kristy saw what Mariah was doing so she took a small knife from her jean pocket and flung it with all her might towards her. Ray saw the knife coming her way and yelled out, "Mariah, watch out!" Mustering all the strength he had left, he launched his beyblade to knock the knife out of the direction it was headed towards. Mariah looked up as Ray yelled out and saw that the knife was headed at her head! She thought that it would be the last thing she would see; a knife finding a point at her head while Ray was injured. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst but it never came. She heard a loud 'whack' and the sound of heavy metal falling to the soil along with a soft whirring sound. She opened her eyes and saw that Ray's beyblade had saved her from the fatal blow. She picked up the dark grey beyblade and continued running until she reached him.

"Ray!" She hugged him with tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry I took so long! It's my entire fault for not giving Josh my bitbeast in the first place! Otherwise, you wouldn't be hurt right now! Maybe I should give him my bitbeast so he'll leave us alone!"

Ray slowly wrapped his arms around Mariah. "No Mariah. Don't give it to them. I would rather die than give them your hard earned bitbest. Not without a fight to the finish."

She continued hugging him tightly as she said, "Thank you Ray." and she stood up.

"I have a preposition to make." She shouted out to the two opposing teams.

________

Me: Second part done!! Typing away on the third tomorrow! *yawns* Ok, need some sleep. Don't forget to R & R! 

Ray: The question for you to answer in the review is: What do you think her proposal is to the Dark Vipers? 

Mariah: Predict what it is and Sakura88 will tell you if you were correct or not. Also, if you have any questions, ask, and she'll reply in her next part! 

Me: Laters, and peace out! *^-~*


	3. Part 3

Me: Wow! I didn't know that many people would like my story so far!! ^-^

Ray: Of course they liked it! It's cuz Mariah and me are in it! *hugs Mariah and she blushes*

Me: Right... ¬_¬

*Kai walks in* 

Kai: I have a question. 

Me: Shoot.

Kai: When can I kick Josh's ass?

Me: Soon... very soon. MWAA HAA HAA HAA!! 

Mariah: I think someone has given her too much sugar.

*Max bounces in*

Max: SUGAR?? Did someone say sugar? ^-^ Me wuv sugar!!

Me: O.O Um... noo.

Mariah: Yea. I did.

Max: Where's the sugar? Tell me, where's the sugar?

Me: Dun tell him where the sugar is Mariah or I'll *whispers into her ear*

Mariah: O_O I don't know where the sugar is.

Ray: What did you tell her?

Me: Nothing much. *evil smile* Anyways, here are the replies:

Galux Kitty— Heh, thanks. I guess I get them from the inspiration from you and many other writers.  ^-^ By the time you read this, it's the third part!

Hikari-tenshi— Don't worry! He'll be fine since he'll kick some major butt in the later parts.

Kawaii-kirei— LOL. I think she just did... -_-; Glad you liked the part where they hugged. :)

Mariah: HER RAY?? HER RAY?!?! OK, WHERE IS SHE???? *is carrying the super duper rubber hammer 5000* HE'S MINE!!!

Ray: O.O EVERYONE RUN!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!! *runs*

*Everyone but Mariah follows suit*

*Continues while running*

Neko Girl— Yo! You're right! They're having a beyblade battle! Were you looking at my rough draft Neko? J/k. Lol. :P

Raye, Croc, Adrias— Well, it's partly because it's long for a song fic in a way. It was no problem reviewing your story! It's really good in fact! :)

Linky— Well... not really (-_-;), but it will seem that way until the end!

Inugurl— Don't worry, it's being updated... now! :D Arigato for putting me on your fave stories list! ^_^

Alright! Now on with the fic!! Tyson do the honours.

Tyson: LET IT RIPP!!!!! :D

*Everyone but Tyson and Mariah who's still in her rage sweatdrops*

Me: Um... the disclaimer Tyson.

Kai: Dimwit.

Tyson: I knew that! Anyways, she doesn't own Beyblades, but she owns the ocs and their bitbeasts.

Mariah: *starts searching for Kawaii-kirei* You are soo dead!!

Note: Sorry for picking on you kawaii-kirei! If you don't want to be in the mini scene above, tell me and I'll edit and reload k?

**I Turn To You Pt. 3**

__________________

When both of the teams looked up, she continued talking.

"If the Bladebreakers win the best out of three battles, I get to keep my bitbeast and one of us gets to ask you a question."

"What if we win though?" The navy-blue haired boy named Stan Avery asked. "What will you give us then?"

She took a deep breath and answered, "I'll give up my bitbeast and join your side of evil and help Voltaire collect more bitbeasts to take over the world."

"No! Take me instead!" Ray used the trunk as a brace to help him stand up. "If you guys in, you get to take my bitbeast and I'll join your Dark Viper team."

"No Ray. It's my bitbeast they're after. I'll be fine."

"Awww... isn't that sweet. Prince Charming is trying to protect his princess. Just to destroy both your lives, we accepted your challenge!" Josh spoke for his team.

"We also accept the challenge. I feel like wiping the floor with someone's ugly face." Kai spoke up while glaring at Josh. 

"Alright then. You have 6 minutes to plan your battles out. Good luck." Mariah walked over to Ray to help him up and followed the Bladebreakers team.

"This is going to be too easy! Bunch of amateurs I bet!" a black spiked hair teen named Dustin Lang spoke up with an overconfident grin upon his face.

"I don't think so. Mariah wouldn't be stupid enough to find some loser team to save her precious Ray let alone speak up of a beyblade battle with the prize of her bitbeast and herself at stake." Melissa replied.

"No matter! Anaconia can take them on!" Dustin flicked his black beyblade in the air and caught it.

While the Dark Vipers planned who should battle first, the Bladebreakers were huddled together.

"This is it guys. We have to win the battles or we'll lose Mariah's bitbeast." Tyson said with determination.

"I agree with you Tyson. We have to take them down like we did to the Demolition Boys." Max added in.

"Ok, here's the plan. I go first, then Max, and finally Kai. Our bitbeasts will send their beyblades outta there."

"How about I fight the last battle Tyson." Ray was seated at the park bench while Mariah was check if his injuries were serious. His voice was filled with stubbornness.

"Ray, you shouldn't. You're going to hurt yourself more if you battle." Mariah looked up at Ray with concern.

"Don't worry Mariah. I'll be fine. Trust me." Ray placed a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"I always do." She put her head on his chest while Tyson and Max was sniggering at the 'scene' the two lovebirds were making. Ray and Mariah suddenly shot up in their usual positions while blushing fiercely.

"You sure you're up to this Ray?" Tyson asked.

Ray nodded. Every looked at Kai to see if he'll sit the battle out. "I wouldn't want to miss out this battle..." Kai paused. "But I'll make an exception." Kai had a tiny smile upon his face. Max clapped his hand on Kai's shoulder with a huge smile on his face.

"We didn't know you had that in you Kai." Kai crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. "I'm just in a good mood, that's all." He then glared at Max's hand. Max took it away quickly.

"Alright! Let's get this battle on the road!" Tyson leaped in the air but lost his footing as he came down and fell flat on his face. Everyone laughed but Tyson. Even Kai cracked a smile. He scrambled back up, brushing off the dirt from his shorts while mumbling, "I meant to do that."

"Are you guys done making fools out of yourselves yet?" A harsh voice broke through the laughter like a knife. Kristy had her hands on her hips and glared at the crowd. Strands of her lavender hair flew at the slightest movement of air. 

Tyson's eyes narrowed at his opponent and walked towards where they were battling. There were yells of encouragement from behind him. 'Come on Dragoon. We can win this battle.' He attached his blade to his launcher, as did Kristy.

"You ready to lose?" Kristy sneered as she spoke those words.

"Not in your life." Tyson replied. Max did the countdown.

"3...2...1... Let it rip!!!"

Both blades shot out with incredible speed and accuracy. Kristy wasted no time and commanded her blade to attack Tyson's.

"Pythonian! Demolition sting now!" The red blade began to glow and a ray of black light shot out. A four foot black snake rose out with its fangs showing. It shot yellow splinters of light at the grey blade but it dodged them all.

"Is that the best you can do Kristy? Dragoon! Show her how it's done!"

A light of blue shot up towards the sky and a blue dragon emerged.

"Dragoon! Storm attack!!"

The blade began to create a funnel cloud and it surrounded Kristy's blade.

"Pythonian! Try to neutralize the attack!" But with no avail, the red blade was pulled up by the strong winds and it shot past Kristy. Tyson's blade was still spinning.

"The winner is Tyson!" Max exclaimed heartily.

"I can't believe I lost to a boy!" Kristy fell to her knees and sat there motionless.

"Guess you Dark Vipers are losing your touch eh?" Tyson smirked while his blade shot into his hands and he walked back towards his team.

"Good job Tyson!" Kenny said with happiness.

"You showed them!" Dizzi piped up.

"Thanks guys. It's your turn Max. Show them what you got!" Tyson high-fived Max and Max walked towards the battling area.

Dustin was already there with a cocky grin on his face. "Girls are easy to beat... but you'll never defeat the guys of the Dark Vipers."

"I'll be the first to try then!" Max shot back. Kai stepped in and did the job of Jazzman.

"Are you guys ready?" Both nodded. "3...2...1... Let it rip!"

"Go Draciel!" Max called out.

"Go Anaconia!" Dustin shouted as he launched his blade.

Both blades wasted no time and started ramming against each other. Max and Dustin were concentrated on the battle. Max racked his brain to find a strategy in beating Dustin's bitbeast.

"So Dizzi, anything on Dustin's bitbeast?" Kenny asked while watching the battle.

"Sorry. Can't seem to find anything. The only thing I have is his bitbeast is a type of snake. In fact, all of the Dark Vipers bitbeasts are snakes."

"WHAT? Snakes?" He cried out loud.

"Well, I have to give you some major points for finding out what our bitbeasts are portrayed after." Dustin said, overhearing Dizzi's discovery. "But you'll never find out my bitbeast's weakness! Anaconia! Time to show yourself!"

Green light shot out of the spinning black blade and what emerged from it was a heavy-looking anaconda snake. Its wide green body looked as if it could crush the world into smithereens.

"Anaconia! Special attack! Death Wrap!" The blade began to circle around the green blade. In Max's eyes, it was a black blur, going round in circles, net letting his blade to escape in any way.

"Draciel! Be ready for anything! Use Metal Defence Ball!"

"Ha! As if your defence will help you! Attack now Anaconia!"

The black blade continued to go around the green but this time, there were sparks flying as Dustin's blade hit Max's and started to make the blade go wobbly.

"No!!! Draciel!"

"Nothing can save your Draciel now Max! Anaconia! Finish it off!"

The blade hit its opponent's blade off balance and it shot Max's blade in the air. The green blade landed, not spinning.

"Dustin is the winner." Kai declared with a hint of anger in his voice.

"See? I told you that no one could beat the boys of the Dark Vipers! You were close though." 

"Uh... thanks, I guess."

"Well see ya around!"

Max nodded and walked back to the team.

"Sorry I lost guys."

"Max, it's ok. You did your best." Tyson said, as Kenny, Ray, and Mariah nodded in agreement. Kai however was seething with fury.

"I think you should have concentrated more Max. Thanks to you, we're tied with one a piece." Kai shot a death glare at Max.

"Oh, lay off on your attitude Sour pants. You could have lost to Dustin too." Tyson said, standing up to Kai.

"So you're saying that you could beat him with your pea-sized brain?"

"What?!! I don't have a pea-sized brain! Maybe you do!" Tyson's hands were clenched tightly.

Kai was going to reply to Tyson's comment when Max spoke up.

"Just chill guys. Kai's right. I should have concentrated more. At least we have Ray to break the tie."

"I agree with Max. Ray's going to bring the Dark Vipers to their knees." Chief said in confidence.

Tyson stuck his tongue out at Kai and sat on the park bench. Ray stood up and was supported by Mariah as he walked to the center.

"You can do it Ray!" Tyson yelled out.

"You sure you're up to this Ray?" Mariah asked quietly.

"Yes. Don't worry about a thing Mariah." he replied. She nodded acknowledging his answer. 

Josh was already there, his eyes filled with hatred.

"Your team mate _had_ to win against Kristy didn't he? Well, we have a score to settle now, Raymond." Josh spat out. "I'm taking out my revenge on b you/b!"

"Your girlfriend's blading techniques suck. That's why she lost!" Ray retorted.

"NO ONE disses my girlfriend and gets away with it! It's time to battle!" Josh and Ray put their blade on their launchers.

"Ready?" Mariah was refereeing this round. "3...2...1... let it rip!"

The blades shot out and began attacking. Sparks filled the arena as the blades hit each other head on.

'Come on Driger, you can beat him. Ray... please be careful.' Mariah silently thought to herself as the battle began.

~*~

For a shield from the storm,

For a friend, for a love

to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong,

For the will to carry on

For everything you do,

for everything that's true

I turn to you.

~*~

_________

Me: Part 3 is complete! Wow! My record of 9 pages! Cool! Ray? Mariah is currently missing...

Ray: WHAT????? O.O She might be lost! I'm gonna go look for her. *runs off*

Me: Ok then...

Kai: Ray better beat that asshole Josh or I'll get Dranzer to hunt you down and cut you down to size.

Me: O_O *gulps* Max, if you help me with something, I'll give you a pixie stik ok?

Max: OKEE!!! ^O^

Me: -_-; All right then. Tell them the question they have to answer in their review.

Max: Sakura88 wants to know what should happen to Mariah after she gets hurt (hint, hint)? Here are the choices:

            a) She dies in Ray's arms.

            b) She goes to the hospital (and I'll make a sequel so you peeps know if she's

    alright).

            c) She suddenly gets healed by magic after the battle is over.

            d) We as the reviewer should choose Mariah's fate.

            If you pick d), tell us what your idea is and she'll read the choices. 

Me: What else?

Max: If you added Sakura88's story as one of your favourite stories, tell her in the review also so she can thank you! Now can I have the pixie stik now?

Me: Yes Max. Catch *throws a pixie stik at him*

Max: *Catches it* YEA!!! SUGAR!!! ^-^

Tyson: Hey! I want one too! I'm hungry!

Me: Go raid my neighbour's fridge ok?

Tyson: OK!! *runs to her neighbour's house*

Me: Well, I'm out. Peace! ;)


	4. Part 4

Me: Ok... where is everyone? 

*Few minutes later*

Me: AUGH!!! I'm so alone!!!!!!! *T-T*

*Ray and Mariah enter the room*

Me: Back so soon?

Ray: Yea. Mariah got to smack Kawaii-kirei with a hockey stick so she's happy.

Mariah: ^-^ Now everyone knows not to mess with me or they'll meet my super duper hammer 5000!! MWAAA HAA HAA HAA!!

Me: Alrighty then... next thing on the list... ahh yes, the reviews! Thankies so much for da reviews. Here are the replies:

Galux Kitty — The fate of Mariah rests in the hands of the reviewers and currently, there's one more vote for her to die. *Takes out her magic shield*

Raye, Croc, Adrias — I know for sure that I'll be writing a sequel on the choice that wins. Heck, I even have a title for each of them, even the first choice!

VixenBabe — Dramatic... sounds good! *Gets a glare from Mariah* I mean, it's bad, really bad. J/k. Thanks for reviewing!

Inugurl — Yes, I sorta noticed lol. I think I need another pixie stik lol. *Grabs one from her stash*

Linky — Thanks for the offer! If that choice wins, I'll e-mail you for the oc character k?

Jeanine Lee — Thankies for the compliment! I reviewed your first chap. Not bad! :)

Kawaii-kirei — Ok! I'm glad that there's some humour in the side fic! :)

StinkerBW — Man! That is a really good idea! It's so good; I think I'll put it up as letter d! Thank you very much! :)

Mor, Yami, Youma — I hope you don't have horns on your head for being evil lol. J/k. Thanks for the vote! *Says in a small voice* Please don't kill me! 

Mini — Thanks mini! Don't worry, I'm working on the fic, so if you bite me, I'll smack you! :P

*Kai enters*

Me: Yes, Kai, you'll kick his ass in a later chapter ok?

Kai: Ok. *Leaves*

Ray: Uh... where's Tyson?

Me: Still raiding my neighbour's fridge I guess.

Ray: Ok then. Hope he doesn't get caught.

Me: Me either. Alright! On with da ficcie!! Max do the disclaimer!

Max: SUGA!!! 

Everyone but Max: O.O

Me: OH, FOR THE SAKE OF MILK!! Chief, can you do it?

Chief: Sure. Sakura88 doesn't own Beyblades. Just her ocs and their bitbeasts.

*Alarm of Sakura88's neighbour's house rings*

Me: Uh oh...

**I Turn To You Pt. 4**

__________________

For the first two minutes, there was silence. After that, Josh spoke up.

"Hey Ray!" Josh yelled in his evil tone.

"What?" Ray looked up to see a smile on his opponent's face. It wasn't a smile of friendliness; it was a smile of when someone knows something that the other didn't.

"I think you'll find this attack quite familiar to you."

'No, not the Tiger Claw.' Ray prayed silently.

"Cokin! Attack with Shadow Strike!" Red light shot out of the army green blade and what emerged was horrific as well as beautiful. A king cobra that was covered from head to tail with metal emerged forward. Light seemed to reflect off the armour and everyone but Josh gasped at how majestic it looked.

Just as it appeared, the attacks started. With an unseen force, Ray got a cut on his left arm and it started to bleed. He grimaced in pain but kept on concentrating on the battle. Within seconds, another cut was created on his other arm but it was deeper. Mariah's eyes widened as another cut stroke Ray on his cheek. Her heart skipped a few beats as she remembered the battle between Ray and Byran from the Demolition Boys. Somehow, Byran trained his bitbeast to attack the opponent as well as their blade. The boys of the Bladebreakers also remembered as the fourth cut grazed Ray's shoulder.

"RAY!!" Mariah screamed his name out loud as the attacks continued.

Ray had knelt on one knee as the pains shot through his body. He managed to croak out weakly to Josh, "How did you learn this attack?"

"Ha! You should know Ray! You battled him before! Byran taught me this before he got kicked out of the Abbey!" Josh replied, his voice practically laughing at him, happy that Ray was in pain. "Now I will finish you off, and claim my victory! Cokin! Frozen Glacier!"

Mariah saw a glint of ice coming towards Ray's stomach as Josh ordered his bitbeast to attack. She quickly ran and pushed Ray down to the ground as the ice shard made a big cut across her stomach. She cried out in pain as the cut started to bleed. The Bladebreakers was shocked at what just happened.

"Mariah!" Ray got up and put one of his arms at Mariah's back to lift her in a sitting position while he put his other hand in hers. "Why did you have to push me to the ground? You shouldn't have done that to get yourself hurt." Tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"Ray, it's not fair for you to get hurt when it's my bitbeast they're after. I had to keep you safe. She winced as the pain shot through her. She continued speaking. "Promise me this. Beat Josh and his damn Dark Viper team."

Ray nodded as the tears started to flow. "I promise you. Just hang on Mariah." He wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and stood up with eyes filled with hatred at Josh. Max and Tyson slowly lifted Mariah away from where she laid, onto the bench, and began to find a way to stop the blood from flowing out of Mariah's cut.

"You hurt her you son of a bitch! Now it's time for you to pay!"

____________

Me: Gomen for this part being short! Ray's so emotional in this chapter! *Tears form in her eyes* this is the last part before I go to the US during Spring Break. I can't believe I won't be able to type the last part up as I get the votes in! At least, I can read the reviews from the library computer lol. Also, I need more votes on what should happen to Mariah to write the ending.

Ray: WHAT??? How could you leave the readers at a cliffhanger? Also, why did you hurt Mariah?!?!

Me: Yo, just chill Romeo. She'll be fine... if the reviewers choose b, c, or d. *evil smile* By the way, here's a message from Galux Kitty:

Galux Kitty: Thanks Sakura88. Here's my message: *in her angry voice with anime demon eyes* IF YOU DARE TO CHOOSE THE FIRST CHOICE, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!!! *Normal self* Back to you!

Me: Thanks! Well, here's the poll so far:

Votes for Mariah's fate:

a) Die in Ray's arms: ||||||

b) Go to hospital, and sequel: |||||

c) Get healed magically: ||||

d) Ray says 'I love you', she glows, and is healed (from Stinker BW): ||

Alright! I hope to see the final results of the poll on April 8th or 9th! 

Ray: Don't worry Mariah, I won't let those evil people who will choose the first choice get you! *Holds on to Mariah tightly*

Mariah: Thanks Ray. ^-^

Me: I'm out! Don't forget to cast in your vote and r/r! Lata peepz!

Note: Galux Kitty didn't state those words, but I hope that there won't be a sad ending to this fic.


	5. Part 5

*Sakura88 hums along to 'Fighting Spirits' on her CD while spinning around in her computer chair, Mariah and Ray are asleep in each others arms, Max is bouncing up and down the hallways, and Tyson is... um... somewhere.*

*Doorbell rings*

Me: AI YA!!! *Falls off her chair and her face is to the ground* X_x Owww...

Mariah and Ray: O.O 

*Max is still bouncin' away*

*Doorbell rings again*

Me: Geez! Hold on! I'm coming, I'm coming. -_-; *Answers the door*

*Mr. Next Door Neighbour stands on the welcome mat holding Tyson by his shirt collar: By any chance do you know him? He was raiding my fridge and he's eaten everything.

Tyson: Heh heh... hey Sakura88. *Waves weakly*

Me: Ehh... yes. Thanks for bringing him back! Bye! *Grabs Tyson and slams the door* Why did you have to eat everything?

Tyson: Cuz I was hungry?

Me: Oii... I don't have time to deal with this right now. As your punishment, I sentence you to um... no dessert for a week!

Tyson: O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *Faints*

Mariah: Wow... at least Tyson won't eat any dessert saving some for us right?

Ray: Yep.

Me: Ok, while Tyson is lying on the floor, here are my replies to the reviews:

Kawaii-kirei-- Um... I didn't kill Mariah... yet... you'll find out what happened to her at the end! Poor Ray! *Ray groans and Mariah and KK are still fighting over him*

Galux Kitty-- Well, the final votes are in so anything can happen at the end...

Chris-- The life and death situation depends on the votes so for casting your vote, you're helping her live!

Linky-- Well, you can cheer him on when he's winning, and boo when he's losing! You'll be seeing him soon in the sequel.

Inugurl-- I was planning to make a sequel for each of the four choices so the one who gets the most votes gets the sequel made.

Carleigh-- She may live, she may not... you'll find out at the end of the story or the sequel. Thanks for casting your vote!

Galux Phoenix-- O.O Death threat! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Gets a bodyguard* Please don't kill me!!

Aeneid-- Don't worry! I'm writing a sequel lol.

Dark Elf-- Thank you very much! I hope she doesn't die... and I hope (a) doesn't get the most votes.

Neko Girl-- Uh oh... daggers coming at 12 o'clock! *Gets a shield*

Panda-- Yep, Kai gets to kick some ass in this final chapter! Cute banner! Thanks for adding this story to your fave story list!

Kai: *scoffs* Took you long enough. 

Me: You know, I can still change the story around and Josh kicks your ass instead. 

Kai: Damnit. 

Me: That's better. :)

Hikari-tenshi-- Another death threat... *screams* they're gonna kill me!!

Alflirtbabe-- I dunno... it may make the world a much better place... *gets a glare from Ray* J/k lol. You'll find out next underneath this side fic! :D

Me: Well, the final votes are in…

Ray: Well, what choice wins? *Protects Mariah just in case the first one wins*

Me: It's for me to know and for you to find out! Mwaa haa haa!!

Ray: I'll overcome with grief if my mountain cat dies and I'll kill you!! *Takes out his sword*

Me: Eeep! If you kill me, you'll never find out what happens to your mountain cat.

Ray: Fine... *grumbles* I'll kill you after the story's over. :D

Me: Damnit. Well, just to let all you peeps out there, I'm writing a sequel so watch out for it! I think I'll make a real songfic this time but I'm using the same title of this fanfic and the same song. Okee day? All right! On with the fic!!! Hey, Mountain cat! Can you do the disclaimer for me?

Mariah: O.O Wha?? Who named me Mountain cat?

Me: Ray did.

Mariah: Awww... how sweet! My cute tiger!! *Huggles Ray* 

Ray: *Blushes and smiles*

Mariah: Anyways, Sakura88 doesn't own Beyblades but she does own a couple of made up attacks, and the Dark Vipers.

**I Turn To You Pt. 5**

________________________

"Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!" An enormous green light shot out and a tiger appeared. It rose out and put one of its paws down. The ground shook. Driger rose higher until he lit up the area where the two boys were battling. He felt the anger inside his master and he too felt angry. He began to attack viciously and accurately. Cokin on the other hand was dodging the blows. Half the time, the attacks hit him but he didn't seem to be getting weaker. The army green blade slowly began to move back while the dark grey blade kept on advancing towards the opponent's blade. Josh's face began to look pale as he saw his blade losing ground.

"Don't feel so confident now do you Josh? Your blade feels your fear of losing!" Ray shouted to his enemy. "It's time to give you a taste of your own medicine! Driger! Special attack! Mountain Tiger Strike! (A.N.: Mountain Tiger Strike is a made up attack. It's basically a very powerful attack, combining Galux and Driger's attack and fighting the opponent as one.) Mariah's pink blade began to glow from her coat pocket and Galux the mountain cat shot out of her blade and had her feet on the ground.

"Galux." Mariah murmured as the cat went to its mistress and purred. "Help Driger defeat Cokin." Galux meowed and bounded towards Driger. Driger acknowledged her presence and both cats started hurling their attacks at the snake.

"What? It can't be happening! A bitbeast helping another bitbeast without being summoned by its master? Impossible!" Josh took a step back, looking aghast. His bitbeast was getting weak from the two bitbeasts' attacks.

"It's not really impossible is it Chief?" Max asked.

"No, it's not. It's rare but it's possible. When the bitbeast's master cares for another person that also has a bitbeast and it's the same genus, the two bitbeasts can fight together. This only happens if the person who owns that bitbeast also cares about the other bitbeast's master. When this happens, either person can command the bitbeasts and do its bidding. So in this case, Ray cares for Mariah, and she cares for him. This means that bitbeasts are able to fight as one and Ray can command them." Chief answered.

"Ahh!!! Too much information!" Tyson moaned, his hands on the sides of his head.

Kai snickered. "I knew his pea-sized brain couldn't handle that, let alone understand it!"

Tyson had his fists up in front of his body. "You want to take this outside Mr. Pain-in-the-ass?"

"We're already outside stupid. But I'll gladly kick your ass right now." Kai began to clench his hands into fists but Max stopped them from making the first move.

"Can you guys _not_ start a fight for once? We have an injured person here and her life may be at stake here."

"Hmmph." Kai walked away from Tyson and leaned against a tree trunk with his eyes closed. Tyson did the anime 'meh' face. (A.N.: The one that you see in many anime shows with the finger pulling the bottom eyelid down and the tongue sticking out) at Kai.

"Driger and Galux! Send that loser to the dumps! Attack as one! Use Fury Swipe!" (A.N.: Made up attack. Self-explanatory.) Ray yelled out. The bitbeasts obeyed and their sharp claws swiped at the snake and beyblade. As quickly as it happened, the army green blade shattered into a thousand pieces. The Dark Vipers had their mouths open. No one has been able to destroy Josh's blade, let alone win! Josh pounded the ground with his fists. His knees were on the ground.

"I couldn't have lost! I was the best! This is a dream! I bet this is not even real! I'll pinch myself and I'll wake up from this nightmare." Josh yelled out in anguish.

"This isn't a dream Josh. It's reality. Oh yeah. Get used to it!" Ray picked up his blade and the bitbeasts went back into their beyblades. He ran towards Mariah to see how she was faring. Her face and body were pale as marble. Her breaths were sharp and short. Her golden eyes were beginning to dim.

"Mariah! Hang on!" Ray flipped his cell phone open and dialled 911 with one hand while his other hand held onto Mariah's. Her hands were cold as ice.

"Hello. What is the problem?" A woman's voice answered his call.

"Hello? I need an ambulance immediately. My girlfriend's injured badly."

"All right. Where are you located?"

"Victoria Park. Close to the pine trees."

"Ok sir. The ambulance will arrive in about 10 minutes."

"Ok." He closed his phone. He focused on keeping Mariah warm.

Kai ran towards Josh and stood in front of him. 

"What do you want?" Josh asked nastily.

"Just an answer for my question. Where is my grandfather's headquarters?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Kai punched Josh in the face and continued beating him up. After a few minutes, Kai held a part of Josh's shirt in his fist.

"If you want some more of that, I suggest you tell me now before I start hurting your girlfriend too." Kai hissed.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you! Just don't hurt Kristy. He's in New Zealand."

Kai dropped him to the ground and walked back to his team.

"Ray?" Mariah's voice was faint.

"I'm here Mariah."

"I have something to tell you."

"I do too. Let me start first."

"Ok." Mariah coughed a little bit. Ray cleared his throat and spoke while twirling a strand of pink hair within his fingers.

"You always have been my best friend and you forgave me for leaving the village first. You supported and stood up for me every time. Ever since we were little kids, I liked the way your eyes glimmered when you first laughed your beyblade. Your pout was ever so cute when your blade stopped spinning and wondered why it stopped so fast. I want to be with you forever. Mariah, Wo Ai Ne. I always have. If you have your sights set fro someone else, I'll understand."

"Ray. Wo Ai Ne too. I thought that you wouldn't return the feelings if you had someone else in your life."

Ray smiled and moved his head closer to hers and their lips met. They continued kissing with Mariah's arms around Ray's neck and his hands around her waist. (A.N.: Cheesy eh?) When they broke for air, Mariah cried out in pain.

"Mariah?" Ray's voice was filled with panic and his eyes widened as Mariah went limp in his arms. "Mariah!" He kept sharking her with no response. "Mariah! Wake up! Open your eyes for me please!"

As if Mariah going unconscious was the trigger, the flashing colour of red reflected off of the trees. The ambulance arrived. Two paramedics jumped out of the van and took a stretcher out. They lifted Mariah gently onto the stretcher. As they were rolling the stretcher away, another paramedic came out.

"She may be in serious condition. We need someone to come with her."

"I'll go. I have to know if she'll be all right. I'll also pay for her expenses in the hospital." Ray replied.

"Ok son. Hop in. Your friends can ride in the front of the van."

Ray nodded and motioned his hand to Max, Tyson, and Kai to follow him before stepping into the back.

"Does that mean I don't get that ice cream?" Tyson spoke up.

"No Tyson. We can get your ice cream after this ordeal's over." Max calmly replied and climbed into the front seat.

Tyson nodded sadly and followed suit. Kai glanced in the Dark Vipers' direction. They were gone. He sighed and climbed into the van.

_________

Me: Well, as you just read, Mariah's going to the hospital. The results of the poll were:

Votes for Mariah's fate:

Die in Ray's arms: ||||| ||

Go to hospital, and sequel: ||||| ||||| ||

Get healed magically: ||||| ||

Ray says 'I love you', she glows, and is healed: ||||| |||| 

I bet you're happy now Ray.

Ray: No. SHE WAS STILL HURT!!! *Growls and takes out his sword*

Mariah: Ray, calm down. You know she can have me dead while the ambulance goes to the hospital.

Ray: O.O NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Faints*

Me: Great, now I have 2 unconscious boys on the floor of my house. -_-;

Mariah: Ray!! *Shakes him* Wake up!!

Me: As I said before, there's going to be a sequel so look out for it. I think I'll also start another story that's r/m. Look out for it! It's going to be called Detective Investigation Files. If it isn't, I'll write it in the summary of the story. 

Mariah: Do you know when Ray will wake up? *Sniffles*

Me: Really quickly. *Pours cold water on him and Tyson*

Ray: O_O Huh? What?

Tyson: AHHH!!!! COLD WATER!!! I'M GONNA MELT!!!

Mariah: Ray you're all right! *Huggles him and he hugs back*

Me: Tyson, you're not the wicked witch of the west. You're not going to melt.

Tyson: I knew that!

*Everyone but Tyson sweatdrops*

Me: Well, I'm gonna jet. Always remember, MARIAH AND RAY FOREVA!!! *Holds a giant banner in the air* Peace!!

Ray, Tyson, Mariah, Kai, Kenny, and everyone in the story: See ya in the sequel!!


	6. Final Reviews

Me: Well, just writing the people's reviews for the final chapter as I will write the sequel on June 25 (due to stupid school finals). But, I have a songfic that's almost completed and a new fic that's comin' soon to a fanfic near you! :D Alrighty, the final reviews. If some people review after this, I'll add urs in here when I update! Here we go:

Kawaii-kirei—Death threat number 1 lol. Read above for when the sequel will come out. Note to self, must get bodyguards. Ray's going to have a lot of limbs in pain lol. Ray: Owww… X.x  *sees in the distance that Kawaii-kirei and Mariah are still playing tug of war with Ray*

Panda—Lol. I think they'll be a fan club for Josh soon with you and Linky (another ff.net member that likes Josh).

Galux Kitty—By the face u made on your review, you seem pleased on the result. Guess you don't have to become a check out chick lol.

Zidane—Hmm… it'll depend on the mood I'm in when I write the sequel. I may be really mean and have her dead. But on the other hand, I'll be killed by the reviews if I kill her lol.

Neko Girl—O.O Another death threat. Must also get a shield so I won't be killed. AHHHH!!!!!

Minky—Thanks! I'll keep a variety of themes in my other fanfics that are going to be out soon… :)

Mystic Ice—Um… the sequel will be coming out on June 25 or the day after (give or take a few) I'll e-mail you and the rest of the peeps that are interested in knowing when the sequel will come out when the sequel does come out.

Peace ya'll!! :)

Sakura88


End file.
